


Wuthering Heights

by st_aurafina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Cheryl wished people would be more accepting of her brother.





	Wuthering Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Cheryl nestled against Jughead's chest, warm and content. She ignored the tapping at the window.

Juggy couldn't. "Um, Cheryl?" 

Cheryl sighed. Why were people so difficult? "Jason will go when I'm sleeping. He just wants me to know he cares." 

Jughead watched the spectre press its face to the glass. It wasn't a caring expression, exactly.

\---

At the Lodge residence, Veronica brandished a crucifix at the balcony door.

"Fuck off, dead Jason!" she shouted. Startled, Jason drifted backwards. 

Angry suddenly, Cheryl made a decision. "Leave my dead brother alone! We're a package deal. You want me, you get him too."


End file.
